


Much Better

by thewriterinpink



Series: Femslashficlets Prompts [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: Max noticed at once the moment a strong gaze was on her; it had been happening all day and although she didn’t mind, it was still a little strange. She had to speak up about it at this point.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Femslashficlets Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslashficlets tarot prompt table on dreamwidth. The prompt was 'The Hermit - the lesson and reward, but also misfortune, of solitude'.

Max noticed at once the moment a strong gaze was on her; it had been happening all day and although she didn’t mind, it was still a little strange. It wasn’t a normal gaze. It was intense and focused, unyielding in its attention, yet she wouldn’t describe it as unpleasant. Underneath it was almost soft with curiosity and wonder. She had to speak up about it at this point.

Looking up, she asked, “What are you looking at?”

El startled slightly, leaning back in her cross-legged position on Max’s bed, but then a slow and wistful smile warmed her face and she spoke simply.

“You.” A pause that lasted a noticeable second. “All of you. I’m not used to it.”

Max raised her eyebrows and sat up, looking at El from where she sat on the floor.

“Used to what?”

“Being around a girl. Hanging out. I... well, there were girls when I was small, but...” She hesitated and frowned, quickly shaking her head to herself. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” Max insisted instantly. “Come on, tell me.”

El looked at her as though she had the power to see right through Max. Perhaps she did.

“I was alone a lot,” El said. “And then I was not.”

“That’s right. You have all of your friends now. Hopper too.”

“Yes, but... I almost never leave home. And I only see any of you sometimes. It can be... lonely still.”

Max frowned and thought deeply about that. It was true that El had a strict schedule, that she was essentially locked in another cage waiting to live her life properly. It was unfair that the moment El finally escaped that place that hurt her so badly she was forced to live in hiding. That she couldn’t live a life of a normal teenage girl, someone who was used to hanging out with other girls, someone who didn’t find that such a novelty.

Before Max could think to say something, anything, to make El feel better about her situation, El suddenly perked up and smiled at her brightly. It took Max’s breath right out of her.

“We’re together now though. I like it. It’s fun.” Her smile grew sweeter. “It’s nice not to be so alone. It’s better with you.”

Max knew she shouldn’t compare, but...

“Better than kissing Mike?”

She kept the smirk on her face, hoping to convey that she was only joking. She was surprised—though maybe she should have seen it coming with their recent breakup—when El matched her expression and nodded firmly.

“Yes. Much better.”

Max was stunned. Needing to lighten the mood, she quickly laughed it off, wondering at the heat on her face.

“Well, thanks. I’m happy to help. You know, be there for you and make it less lonely.” Her expression dropped to something more serious. “One day it’ll be different. You’ll go out there for real and won’t have to hide anymore. I promise.”

“I know,” was El’s only reply. “Thank you.”

Max nodded once and then cleared her throat.

“So, another Wonder Woman comic then?”

El looked at her carefully.

“Will you read it with me this time?”

“Of course.”

“Yes. I would like that.”

And Max got up to fetch her new friend the comic book.


End file.
